Said the Spider to the Fly
by Auroura
Summary: There's a man who wants power. There's a boy who wants to leave, who will get him what he wants. Ansem/Riku. Hinted SoRiKai OT3. Contains non-consensual themes.


Title: Said the Spider to the Fly  
Author: Auroura  
Rating: HIGH T for mature themes, including **nonconsensual** ones.  
Summary: There's a key and a princess, on an island in the middle of nowhere. There's a door that leads to the darkness. There's a man who wants the power these things offer. There's a boy who wants to leave, who will get him what he wants. Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless)/Riku. Also contains hints of SoRiKai OT3.  
A/N: Canon for my Awakenings Verse, but can be read as just a regular KH fic. This fic is taken from the FST I made by the same name. Most of the lyrics are taken out, and some portions of the fic have been expanded. It's not necessary to listen to the songs to get the gist of this fic, but I feel that the songs add an extra dimension to the fic.

* * *

Said the Spider to the Fly

**_Prologue  
_**

_  
-**Shedding skin succumb defeat**/**This machine is obsolete**/Then my head fell apart/Where the fuck were you?-_

There's a key and a princess, on an island in the middle of nowhere. There's a door that leads to the darkness. There's a man who wants the power these things offer. There's a boy who wants to leave, who will get him what he wants.

_-Pull me under, I'm not afraid/This world is spinning inside me/The whole world is spinning inside of me-_

The door has been opened. The darkness is what is going to let Riku go to other worlds. Riku is not afraid of the darkness.

_-I listened to the words he'd say/But in his voice, I heard decay/The sweetest price he'll have to pay/The day the whole world went away-_

Yes, everything is going according to plan. He has found the Princess once more, and she has led him straight to this boy.

And one more world falls to the darkness.

**_Said the Spider_**

_-If there's a way to infiltrate you/Sway your mind and complicate you/I'm gonna take you/I'll do my best to break you-_

Although Riku is staying in Hollow Bastion and has nurtured and fed his jealousies and insecurities, it's going to take some time before Riku accepts the darkness completely, accepts _him_. But that's alright.

Ansem's been waiting ten years for this; surely he has the patience to wait just a little bit longer.

_-The ice is thin, c'mon, dive in/Underneath my lucid skin/Light gets dark and darkness fills my secret heart, forbidden/You enter into me, a lie upon your lips-_

Riku has lost. Sora fought him for the Keyblade, and won it back. Sora chose that stupid dog and duck over _him_. He has no one to turn to. He's hurt, vindictive, and more than a bit desperate.

And Ansem knows that this is the time.

_-I will sell my soul for something pure and true/**You can have my isolation**/**You can have the hate that it brings**/I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart/And tear it apart/You will believe in me/**I wanna fuck you like an animal**/And I can never be ignored-_

There are things that are not Riku's yet that _should_ be, and Ansem says he will give him the power he needs. Riku remembers what it was like the last time he gained more power from the darkness, how good the rush was, how thick that euphoria felt. This should be even _better_, give him even _more_ power. He wants more power very, very much and doesn't even bother trying to hide it.

He has no other options.

_-**I want to wring out your evil thoughts**/**I want to eat out your bitter heart**/**This is your life**/**And when I'm done it's over a little bit more**/My little Saturday night Became a Sunday remorse/I'll never rot up with disease/Don't you bury me and leave/Don't you leave me in the ground alone/And he laid across me, put his head across my chest like he was listening to my heart, because at one point he told me he was gonna eat my heart._

He said he was gonna eat your heart?

_Yes, that's-_

"If you submit yourself completely to the Darkness, there will be nothing you want that you cannot obtain." He steps closer to Riku, and though the acrid blue seeping from the robe makes his eyes want to water, Riku keeps them focused on the two amber points within the hood. Ansem is very tall, standing so _very_ close to Riku and placing his hands on Riku's shoulders, and Riku reminds both himself and the little knot of doubt and nausea in his gut once again that he is not afraid. "Let me show you how it is done."

_**To The Fly**_

_-**We build our church above the street**/**We practice love between these sheets**/I've got to Get away From the pain you drive in the heart of me/And you think love is to pray, but I'm sorry, I don't pray that way-_

"...Wait," Riku says. Something feels strange.

_-I'm coming up on infra-red/There is no running that can hide you/'Cause I can see in the dark/I'm coming up on infra-red/Forget your running I will find you-_

Too late.

_-And it's happening/Never planned on thisYou got something I need/Kind of dangerous/And I'm losing control/I'm not used to this/Hey, can we stop?__ Me, I'm not/If I take it all back, some way, somehow/If I knew back then what I know right now-_

This isn't _anything_ like what Riku thought it would be, isn't what he wanted, isn't-

It hurts, more than anything else. In his **_heart_**, deep in the very center of who he is and spreading out like a toxin, it _hurts_. He feels almost naked, there in the darkness, so exposed and vulnerable; it feels so nauseatingly _wrong_, it's too much, it-

Riku pictures Sora's face in his mind, clings frantically to the idea of Sora to keep away from Ansem's laughter and Ansem forcing his way into his heart as best he can, and tries to hold back the cry threatening to burst from his lips.

_-What did you mean when you said no?/I only want what is best for you-_

_You silly little boy_, Ansem says with a smile full of teeth. _Did you really think you were anything more than a tool? You are **mine** now, and I will do with your body as I please_.

Sora still wins the fight, though, and Riku dares to hope that this will mean that Sora will try to reach him. But then he watches, in horror and a yell that no one else hears, as Sora pushes the dark Keyblade into his chest and turns into a Heartless.

_Sora is not going to save you_.

_-Your heart is a grave, to be perfectly honest/Your mouth's a smoking gun/And you smile while you're twisting the knife in my stomach/No you don't know the difference between love and submission, and I'm not that obedient-_

Is this Ansem's definition of submission? To reach into places in Riku he should _never_ be allowed to go? To take over his body to fight the friends Riku realizes only now that he should never have pushed away? Even after _Sora's_ lost, to get rid of those no longer "necessary"? Well, fuck _that_.

"No! I won't let you use me for this!" And even as he wonders if Kairi knows what kind of fate he's telling her to leave him to, he doesn't feel anything but affection for her anymore; he's glad that he's able to save _someone_, at least.

_-In slow motion, the blast is beautiful/(I could do most anything to you)/Doors slam shut, doors slam shut-_

_So you managed to hold me off momentarily_, Ansem sneers. _But it will cost you_. Still standing behind him, Ansem steps forward and shoves his arm into Riku's back; he wrenches something in Riku's heart again, and it's almost _more_ painful, _more_ invasive the second time.

_It will cost you **dearly**, Riku_. On his hands and knees, shuddering, gasping for breath, Riku is pushed out of his body and into the Realm of Darkness.

_-I know what you're thinking/But I'm not your property/Move along, there's nothing left to see/Just a body, nothing left to see-_

"Take a look at this tiny place. To the heart seeking freedom, this island is a prison, surrounded by water."

And somewhere, wandering in the darkness, Riku meets a king.

_-The lunatic is in my head/The lunatic is in my head/You raise the blade, you make the change/You re-arrange me till I'm sane-_

"Come on, Sora, giving up already? I thought you were stronger than that." And for an instant, even as Ansem's appearance can't help reflect part of the monster within - there's nothing grotesque enough to reflect the _complete_ truth - Riku watches Sora _fly_.

_-All that is now/All that is gone/All that's to come/And everything under the sun is in tune/But the sun is eclipsed by the moon-_

After everything is over and Ansem has been defeated by the light, Riku stays in the dark so that everyone else can get their happy ending. He _wants_ to see his friends again - friends he's surprised and humbled he still has, after all he's done - but there's a door needs to be closed first. Hmm... maybe in a little while.

_**Epilogue**_

_-You got some nerve to come back here/You're not the only one who can smell fear-_

Somehow, Riku leaves the Realm of Darkness. The King has been so kind and understanding, never hesitating to help as best as he can. In the white halls of Oblivion, Riku refuses to be weak like he was before, refuses to give in. But although Ansem is not completely gone, Riku has been able to find a darkness that's his _own_ and can truly say that he is no longer afraid.


End file.
